Bloody Cigarettes
by EvTheOdd13
Summary: Matt has been abandoned, by Mello, once again. Who will pick up the pieces other than the notorious serial killer, Beyond Birthday? BBxMatt. YAOI WARNING! Rated M for the lemon, and the swearing! Enjoy!


Bloody Cigarettes

By Ev Watkins (EvTheOdd13)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MATT, BEYOND BIRTHDAY OR DEATH NOTE!

YAOI, SWEARING AND SEX WARNING!

Matt sighed as he pushed his goggles up so they rested on his forehead. He was annoyed, and hurt. Mello tossed him aside again; as though the red haired boy was worthless. Mello was just a fucking ass. Matt took a deep drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out he heard a creepy yet intriguing chuckle.

"Plan on dying of Lung Cancer, Mattie? I would never think I would find you here of all places. A bar, no correction; a gay bar, in L.A.? When did you start showing your true colors?" Asked a crimson eyed, raven haired man who sat next to Matt, a wicked smile on his manic face.

"...holy shit...B! How have you been?! I haven't seen you since you left the orphanage more than 13 years ago!" Matt said happily, excited to see an old friend. B smiled and gave the red head's hand a light squeeze, friendly but not sexual.

"I've been good, killing and chilling. Lots of jam, and lots of vodka. You?"

"Eh, not that great honestly. I came out when I was 10, about four years after you left...Mello beat the shit out of me, called me a fag and ran off, then found me a few years later and started dating me. I only recently found out he has been using me for sex and my tech skills so he can beat Near on this stupid Kira case. I'll live though...its nothing new for me to be tossed aside..." Matt sighed, his eyes downcast as he told all this to his oldest and most trusted friend. B growled and his nails dug into the table.

"That rat Bastard! I can't believe he-no, I can believe it but I don't understand why he would do somethin like that to someone as sweet as you! Your too good for him Matt; wait you said he tossed you aside? Where are you living?"

"I...I don't know...all I have is my backpack and it has more games than anything; I have some clothes and about one hundered bucks on me...I was figuring I would find a crappy hotel room and go from there..."

"No. Your coming with me and staying at my place. I am never letting someone hurt you again. Now, lets catch up for a bit, reminise, get wasted, then go home; k?"

"Alright" Matt laughed, feeling more secure than ever now that Beyond Birthday has found him once again.

As the night progressed, Matt and B laughed their asses off at memories, cried over stupid things, argued about stupid things, and Matt felt the stiring in his heart, remembering his age old crush on Beyond. 'Don't foll yourself Mail...Beyond is just your friend; he won't like you back the way you like him. Its best to just be happy with what you've got, and thats a true friend.'

B sat across from Matt as they relaxed with another drink, watching the red head with a calm demeanor. 'Stop thinking about it B; he is hurting, and you will just hurt him more. Mattie is your friend, and he is still so young, only 19. Your twenty 28, a bit too old for him, aren't you? But maybe he needs that, an older man to guide him, show him what love really can be...yes, thats exactly it. But for now I will just sit back and watch, see if he likes me still. If he does I will make a move, if not I will let it go.'

"Mattie, you about ready to go home? We should get you settled in before its too late."

"Yeah, I'm ready, and thanks again B, it really means a lot to me to know that I can rely on you."

"It's no problem Matt, I am always here for you."

Back at Beyond's apartment, a small once abandoned building, B shows Matt around, the living room and kitchen, the bathroom, and the spare bedroom. The house is messy but comfortable, with dark wood floors and pale walls covered in pictures and posters. The furnature is a bit run down and mismatched, but its homey and relaxed. "My room is right across from yours, so if you need me just come right across the hall. I'm going to go make some tea, so go shower or whatever you need to do."

"Alright" Matt took out his pajama pants and went into the smallish bathroom and stripped off his goggles and clothes, stepping under the warm spray he began to wash up. He was hard, and he blushed, knowing it was because of his attraction to Beyond. He bit his lip as he tilted his head back against the tiled wall, stroking his erection as he thought of Beyond pinning him down, kissing him, biting him, and shoving his big hard cock up inside of him. Matt bit his lip harder, drawing blood to keep from crying out as he came in his hand. Blushing worse he finished cleaning himself off and dried off; putting on his pajama pants. Matt didn't like wearing underwear, it was a nusence. As he came out of the bathroom he found B with two cups of tea, sitting in the livingroom. Matt sat down by Beyond on the couch and accepted the offered cup. As they drank the tea and spoke of small things, B noticed the bite on Matt's lip and smirked.

"What happened to your lip Mattie? Looks painful..."

"huh? Oh, I tripped over my boots and accidentally bit my lip. I'm ok, it doesn't hurt..." Matt lied, a small blush forming.

B chuckled "A boot huh? Well accidents happen I guess." As B stood he made himself trip on his pantleg and his lips smashed against Matt's in an 'accidental' kiss. Matt gasped softly and B smirked inwardly, knowing that Matt still likes him. B pressed his lips harder against Matt's, pulling the red hair slightly as he did. Matt moaned in pleasure and arched his hips. Beyond squeezed the teen's hardening cock and smirked, slipping his hand into the slit of Matt's pajama pants. "Hmm, ho underwear huh? Good, that makes this a lot easier." B pulls Matt up and bends him over the couch, pulling down his pants and Matt's as he teased the read head's nipples, eliciting small moans of pleasure. Matt ground his bared ass against B's cock, B bit his lip in pleasure. He put two fingers to Matt's lips. "Suck." ge growled, and Matt obliged, sucking and licking B's fingers until B pulled them from Matt's lips and thrust them into the boy's tightness. Matt moaned and whimpered, rocking his hips against Beyond's sicssoring fingers. B found the red head's postate and hit it till Matt was whimpering and begging.

"please...stop teasing me Beyond...I...I want you inside of me..."

"Very well, my Mattie." B thrust into Matt in one smooth motion, and groaned. "God your so tight!"

"mmn! Beyond! That feels so good!"

Beyond pounded his big, throbbing, hard cock into Matt's tight little ass, fucking the smaller male until Matt screamed. "B! Imma bout to~ AH!~" Matt came, his hot seed hitting his chest and the couch as his ass clenched around Beyond's cock, making the raven haired man shudde and groan as his own climax hit, shooting his seed deep into the tight ass of his red head. B pulled out and sat down, pulling Matt into his lap, he growled "Mine." Matt sighed happily and kissed B, growling in return "Mine."


End file.
